Elementals
by xxShadowxWriterxx
Summary: Prophecy: To Darkness the world shall fall, Only the band of 8 can save them all, Twins shall emerge to bring the brightest light, Only the Twins of all forces can save the world from being engulfed by the darkest Night Pairings: YYxY AxH MxM BxRB


**Hey guys, so this will be my new story! :) However, I won't be "officially" starting this until I finish Undercover Love and get through half of SHADOWS. This is just a little preview of whats to come. ^^ Now to explain something before get started:**

**Pairings: **

**Yami x Yugi **

**Atem x Heba**

**Marik x Melvin (yes it's from YGOTAS) **

**Bakura x Ryou **

**This fic will contain swearing and violence. As you can tell, this will be a Shounen- Ai, not Yaoi. Don't exactly feel comfortable writing explicitly about these characters. Oh! More on these characters, they can control the elements and such. So, just so that no one asks me what powers these characters have, I will explain it now. **

**Yugi: ? ****Heba: Darkness/Light ****Yami: Water/ Ice ****Atem: Fire/lighting Bakura: Nether/metal Ryou: Earth/plants Marik: Wind/ weather Melvin: Energy/gravity **

**Sorry for this LONG ass intro, but just needed to get it out there. Also, I do not own Yu-gi-oh just this story. Anyway, please enjoy this first glimpse and let me know what you think. THANK YOU!**

**….**

Yugi yawned and stretched out his arms as he groggily made his way to the bathroom. He stepped inside and turned on the sink faucet, cupping his hands under the faucet. He splashed the cold water on his face and wiped the sleep away from his eyes. He then made his way to the towel rack to wipe his face. Suddenly, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up causing him to freeze.

He snapped his head around but frowned when he saw no one there. He let out a sigh and turned back to wipe his face when his brother suddenly materialized in front of him, "AH!" Yugi jumped back in fright, landing on his butt.

Laughter rang throughout the room as Yugi's face turned a bright shade of crimson. He glared up at his twin brother from the ground, "Not funny, Heba!"

"On the contrary, dear brother, it was very funny."

Heba chuckled and extended a hand to help Yugi up. Yugi sighed and grasped onto Heba's hand, standing up slowly. Heba grinned as Yugi shook his head and shot him another "death" glare. Yugi was just about as intimidating as a newborn puppy.

Among the two of them, Heba was the most intimidating, despite the fact that they were twins. They looked like a scanned copy of each other except for the fact that Heba was slightly tanned and Yugi was pale. Heba also happened to be half an inch taller than Yugi and a little more built. What's more is that he had a darker aura surrounding him while Yugi's was more pure.

"Was that really necessary, _brother_?" Yugi hissed, "Do you have to rub it in my face that you have powers and I don't?"

Heba pouted, "Aw, come on, Yugi. You know I'm just messing around. And you'll get your powers soon. I'm sure of it!"

"It's been eighteen years, Heba. You got your powers when we were thirteen. And you know, maybe I'm just not like you. Maybe I'm just a normal human being. I don't have extraordinary powers like you and I never will."

Heba's expression turned serious now. It was true. He'd gotten his powers at 13, the peaking age for Elementals but Yugi-his dear twin brother, has yet to develop his own powers. At this rate, he'd be considered a Null... Not that Heba cared about what Yugi was but it just meant Yugi wouldn't belong in their world; the world of Elementals.

But he wasn't about to give up. Yugi had always been a late bloomer anyway, so who's to say he wouldn't develop his powers at all? "You'll get your powers soon. I know you will."

Heba spoke with such certainty and determination that all Yugi could do was nod. Though, he couldn't help but feel a little jealousy towards Heba. His twin outranked him in every way. He was taller, smarter, stronger, and he even had amazing powers: the powers of Darkness and Light. How cool was that? But then...where did that leave Yugi?

He was the "normal" one. The shorter, weaker, quieter one that was always living in his brother's shadow since the day they were born. The only thing he could actually say he outranked Heba in was in games. Oh yes, Yugi was THE King of Games. There wasn't a single game that he didn't win. Challenge Yugi and be prepared to accept defeat.

Still, that was only a minor accomplishment compared to Heba.

The two boys quickly got ready for school and raced downstairs to where their grandfather had prepared breakfast. He smiled as the two boys took their seats at the table. "Good morning, boys. Had a good night's sleep?"

"Sure did, Gramps! Although, I could've done without Heba's obnoxious snoring." Yugi sighed dramatically earning a playful punch from Heba

"I think the one snoring was YOU, Yugi."

Heba swiped the tip of the whipped cream on his pancakes and smeared it on Yugi's cheek. Yugi blinked in surprise before he turned to glare at Heba. "Heba!"

"Hehe, peace out!" Heba snapped his fingers and disappeared in an instant.

"Dang it, Heba! No Shadow powers!"

Solomon Mutou just chuckled and shook his head. It was just an ordinary day in the Mutou household.

…...

Fire danced in a tanned palm as a pair of crimson colored eyes focused on the flickering flame. He pushed for more energy and the flame grew, intensifying dramatically. A smile curled upon his lips when suddenly water shot out of nowhere and put the fire out.

"You know what they say, you shouldn't play with fire, Atem." A taunting voice came from behind him.

Atem turned around and saw his twin leaning against the frame of the door, his arms crossed over his chest, and a playful smirk on his face. "Good morning to you, too, Yami." He muttered.

"We're leaving for school in fifteen minutes. So you better be ready by the time Marik and Melvin get here or else we're leaving without you."

Yami turned and was about to walk out the door when a fireball flew past his head. He froze and turned around to face his brother, "What the hell, Atem?"

Atem walked up to him and chuckled, his crimson eyes glinting in amusement, "You're right, Yami. You shouldn't play with fire."

Yami arched a brow as Atem brushed past him, heading to the bathroom. Yami smirked, _Oh, so it's going to be like that, is it? _Yami held out his hand and froze Atem's feet to the ground. Atem looked at the ice around his feet and back at Yami. "You did NOT just freeze me to the floor..."

"No idea what you're talking about, brother." Yami shrugged innocently.

Atem growled and Yami walked on by, grinning as he felt the heat radiating from Atem's hands. Before Atem could retaliate, Yami spun around and froze his hands. "You did NOT just freeze my hands, too! Damn it, Yami!" Atem whined.

"Love you, Temi!" Yami grinned back at him before running down the stairs. Atem could only watch as he slowly thawed the ice out.

"Yami, you little-! Just wait until I get my hands on you!"

"Catch you later! See you at school!" Yami called back as he stepped out of the house, where Melvin and Marik were waiting.

They noticed the smile on Yami's face and raised a brow. Yami just shook his head and laughed silently, getting into the car. "Don't ask. Let's just get out of here before-"

**BOOM! **

"YAMI SENNEN! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

"Go! Drive! DRIVE!" Yami shouted as Melvin slammed down on the gas. He looked in his rear view mirror and saw Atem in full flame waving his fist angrily at them.

Marik glanced back at Yami and glared, "What did you do now, Yami?"

"I may have froze him to the ground." Yami laughed sheepishly.

"You are as good as dead, my friend. Atem's going to fry your ass." Melvin chuckled.

Yami laughed along with him despite knowing what Melvin said was more or less true. He looked back at the bright flickering light fading in the distance and smirked, _Bring it on, brother._

This was just an ordinary day for these twins. But that was to be expected when you controlled elements of opposing forces. Atem was fire and lightning. Yami was water and ice. They conflicted but they still loved each other regardless, and it always fun to test each other's abilities Their rivalry was nothing more than them showing affection-just a little fun sibling rivalry.


End file.
